


Fall Apart

by rosymamacita



Series: Eden Valley [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eden - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post Season 4, bellarke reunion, the eligius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosymamacita/pseuds/rosymamacita
Summary: The Eligius captures Bellamy and keeps him captive, but Raven and the others have gotten away. When the ship comes back to earth, he expects McCreary to be done with him, but instead, a new prisoner is thrown in the cell with him.





	Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> could you write a fic on bellarke based off of the quote "there is no greater terror than watching the girl you love fall apart in front of your eyes"

Bellamy had been in the cell for a week, maybe two. It was hard to tell. There was no way to watch time pass. The brought food and water intermittently. They kept the lights on bright constantly. He thought it was a form of torture. 

They knew where he was from and they wanted intel on the ground. All he told them was that it was a burnt out husk. And everyone was dead. 

As far as he knew, it was true. 

Joke was on them. 

His people had gotten away. They’d escaped home to earth. So Bellamy might as well accept being a prisoner on this damn ship for the rest of his life. It probably wouldn’t be very long, anyway.

When he started telling them all about the death wave, again and again, they would leave. He wasn’t sure if they were frightened or bored, or thought he was crazy, but the evidence was obvious whenever they looked out the window on the cinder of earth below. 

Not that he’d looked out the window in two, three weeks, or however long he’d been in this prison.

They stopped coming so often, stopped trying to get him to tell them what he knew and he almost missed his inquisitor. McCreary, they called him. Some guy dropped food off at irregular times and that was it. Bellamy thought something was happening, but deep in the bowels of he ship, he didn’t hear.

But he did feel the engines fire up under his feet. He did feel the G forces as they hurtled through the atmosphere, pressing him back against his cell cot. He felt the ship land. It wasn’t even a crash. It was an honest to god landing. He’d never been on one of those. It was almost gentle.

He wondered if Raven had gotten the rest down as easily. 

He waited for McCreary to come take him out and torture him some more, probably for information on the land, as if he would know what had become of the land in the last six years, but when McCreary came it wasn’t to take him out.

The door opened.

A screaming, spitting whirling dervish of a black leather clad lunatic was dragged in, lashing out and nearly slipping free.

It was a woman. 

She screamed, “I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you if you touch her! I’ll kill you!! Do you hear me!!”

McCreary punched her across the face and she flew across the room, crumpling to the floor.

Bellamy was too stunned to do more than stare. 

“Bitch!” McCreary said, dabbing at a long cut up the side of his face. She had nearly taken out his eye. “We have the girl surrounded. It’s only a matter of time. And when we do. She’s ours. And we will do whatever we want to with her, what ever we need to.”

The woman tried to rise. Muddy, matted hair hung over her face. ‘I”ll kill you…” she said again, most of the force gone from her words. Her arms collapsed under her and she fell to the floor again, her head landing with a thump that made Bellamy wince. 

“You. Spaceman.” That’s what he called Bellamy. Although theirs was the ship that came from outer space. They thought they were the grounders, and Bellamy was the guy from space. “She’s your job now. Get her to cooperate. We need intel. You’ve given us nothing. Make her talk.”

Bellamy sneered. He couldn’t help it although he’d probably get beaten for it later. “It’s not my job. You don’t pay me to do shit.”

“Do it or you’ll regret it.”

“What you’ll hit me again?” 

“No. I’ll hit her. And you’ll watch.”

Bellamy ground his teeth together. He didn’t care. He shouldn’t care. Shit the woman wasn’t moving. How hard did he hit her?

McCreary wasn’t stupid, he saw that Bellamy was concerned. Dammit.

“All my people are gone.” He said. McCreary didn’t have to know about the escape pod Raven took his people down. Maybe this woman was from the bunker. Maybe she was. If she was, Octavia was out there and he wasn’t going to tell this asshole a thing.

“Well here’s a people. And she’s from your world. Whatever the fuck you did to our earth it was never like that. So she’s your responsibility now. Fix her. Or I’ll fix her.”

McCreary didn’t bother continuing the debate. He turned on a heel and slammed the door of the cell closed again. It reverberated through the bare room. The woman stirred.

“I’ll kill you…” she said, muttered like a mantra. “Touch her and I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you.” She descended into weak sobs. And he clenched his teeth. Dammit. He knelt by her side. She was muttering. “I’ll kill you. I’ll kill everything you love.” He knew how she felt. 

“I’ll help you.”

“I’ll kill them. I’m wanheda I can do it. I’ll kill them all.” Her words were nearly silent and yet his heart stopped.

“What?”

He knelt over her, afraid to touch her. 

“I’m wanheda. I’ll kill them.”

His mouth suddenly parched, he had to swallow hard. Bellamy reached out a hand and brushed her hair back.

“Clarke?” He gasped, then looked around. McCreary was listening. 

Her eyes fluttered but didn’t open. “Don’t touch her. I’ll kill you. She’s my daughter.” Her words were harsh. He wasn’t sure if she was delirious or not.

“Fuck! Fuck fuck!” He went to the small ledge in his room and picked up the little canteen. He’d been hoarding his water. He tore a strip from the bottom of his shirt and wet it from the canteen. “Hey, I’m going to touch you.”

“I’ll kill you if you touch her, leave her alone.” Tears ran down her cheeks, making tracks in the dirt on her face.

It was Clarke. 

He leaned close, not too close, not to scare her. “Clarke it’s Bellamy.” Quietly.

She laughed. 

It wasn’t the reaction he expected, not that he expected any of this. 

“I failed,” she said, tears still dripping, never opening her eyes. “They caught me. They trapped Madi. Dammit. She’ll get away, she has to get away. I taught her to get away. She can live with out me. If I’m dying she’ll survive. I taught her that.” She curled in on herself. “She’s all alone now. She has no one.”

He slowly reached out and wiped the tears away with the wet scrap. “Shh it’s okay, Clarke, we’ll get out of here. We’ll figure it out.”

She laughed again. “Fuck. I must have a concussion. I’m hearing things.” She rolled over onto her back and groaned.

It was her. It was really her. 

He brushed her hair back again and put the wet cloth to her forehead. He leaned close. “Clarke, it’s me. It’s really me.”

Her eyes flew open. “Bellamy?” 

“Shh, they’re listening.” She scrambled upright and Bellamy put a hand out, wanting her to slow down. “Speak in trigedasleng.”

She peered at him. “Is it you?” she asked in trig.

“Yes, it’s me, please, be careful. He hit you pretty hard.” He whispered. He didn’t want them to know he understood.

She groaned again and put her hand to her head. 

“Hey… hey … let me see that.” She stared, wide eyed as he leaned into her. She stared as he wiped her face, and gently prodded her bump. She winced. It was already swelling. He checked her pupils and she stared into his eyes as if she couldn’t believe in was him. “I think you’ll be okay.”

“You’re not a doctor,” she said in trig. He laughed. It was so much like Clarke from years ago, he felt tears prickle.

He shook his head. “I know things. Can you come with me to the light? I need to check your pupils.”

She nodded silently and let him help her up. She leaned into him heavily. It made him a little worried. “You dizzy?”

“Stunned.” He didn’t know if she meant because of her bump or because of him.

He turned her chin to the light and let the bare bulb shine into her eyes. “Equal and reactive. Good. We’ll keep an eye on you. I got you Clarke, okay?”

“Can they see us?” she asked harshly.

“No. Just the listening devices.”

She didn’t say anything else, just tucked her head into the place between his neck and shoulder, wrapped her arms around him and clutched at his back. He couldn’t believe it. She was real. In his arms. Familiar, warm, a weight in his arms that released his soul. Alive.

She smelled like sunshine and soil and gun oil and green things and Clarke. She smelled like Clarke, and when he felt her hot tears against his neck, he let his own fall and they clung to each other and sobbed. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed in each other’s arms. “I missed you,” she muttered into his skin. “You didn’t come home.”

He choked. “I thought you were dead.” She was dead. For six years. 

“I’m not. And you’re home.” She put her head down on his shoulder and her breath calmed.

“Hey, don’t go to sleep, you could have a concussion.”

“I’m fine.”

“Would you tell me if you weren’t?” 

She chuckled into his neck. “No. Because you’re back. So I’m fine now.”

He petted her hair, combing through the tangles. Dried mud flaked off. “You’re a mess.” He had so many questions.

“We have to get out of here. I counted twenty four soldiers, heavily armed. They didn’t find Madi. Madi knows how to hide. I know she does. She knows our traps.” 

“Who is Madi?”

“Madi is my daughter.”

“A daughter?”

“Another nightblood. A child. I found her about a year in. She’s mine now.”

“So that worked.”

Her eyes told more of a story than her whispered words did. “It did.” 

He had to believe he’d get the chance to hear how she survived. “I’ve got a plan,” he said.

When McCreary came back, he told him, “you hit her too hard. She babbled nonsense. Wanheda wanheda. Oh and ‘I’m gonna kill you,’ that came first, then nothing but babble, so you knocked the english right out of her. But that was a while ago, because she hasn’t even woken up in ages. So if you wanted me to get intel out of her, you’re gonna have to fix her first.”

McCreary glared at him like he was the one who had hit Clarke so hard she nearly passed out, but Bellamy didn’t need him to know that Clarke was doing much better and they’d come up with their plan in trigedasleng. Not english at all. 

He called for medics and they they took her away on a stretcher, pretending that she was passed out. 

He had to restrain himself from brushing her hair back as the stretcher went past him but he just slumped back on the cot and crossed his arms as the door closed once again.

“Come on, Clarke,” he muttered. 

She’d survived. She lived. He believed she could do anything and they certainly didn’t know what kind of person they’d taken into their med unit. 

About fifteen minutes later he heard shouting and shots fired. His heart raced, but there was no way this wasn’t working, not now that he got her back from the dead. Clarke could do anything.

When the door opened, he was ready to see Clarke again, but it was— “Raven!” 

“Thank god!” she cried. “We thought you were dead.”

A young girl pushed in from behind her. She held a gun on him. “Where’s Clarke!” 

“Med bay. She pretended she was unconscious and they took her. She’ll take them apart.”

Madi dropped the gun then nodded. “She’ll take them apart,” she said, then, “Let’s go get her.” But they were only half way there when they ran into Murphy and Echo on their way back with Clarke. 

“You did it!” Bellamy cried, unreasonably happy to see Clarke who he had to admit, still felt like a dream. He resisted going to her, letting Madi push past him and into her arms. 

Watching them embrace filled him with a sense of… he didn’t even know. Hope. 

“Come on,” Echo said, “Harper and Emori and Monty have got the ridge rigged to blow once we get out.”

Clarke grinned at Bellamy. “I told you we had traps.”

She squeezed Madi’s shoulders and Bellamy felt warm all over, even though he was across the hall from her. They followed the gang out, ducking to escape the gunfire. It didn’t matter.

Clarke was alive. He knew they’d get out. Everything was a miracle now. They reunited with the rest of his crew and blew the ridge, making the Eliigius crew scatter, and filling the land around the Eligius with rocks and dirt. 

Clarke and Madi led them on a winding trail through the valley and back to their camp. 

“No more easy life,” Clarke said. “We have to have someone on watch at all times.”

“Not you,” Bellamy said, he still hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of her. And she kept meeting his gaze and smiling. Even if there wasn’t time to do more than catch each other’s eyes. “You took a bad hit. You need to rest.”

“I’m fine. I’ve survived all this time taking watch no matter how my head aches.”

“Your head hurts?” He was suddenly there, at her side, his hand on her face, brushing aside her hair so he could see her bruise. It was dark and purple by now, but the swelling had gone down.

She smiled softly. “Yeah. But not so bad.” She licked her lips. 

He couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Something between a laugh and a sob broke free from his chest. “I can’t believe it’s you,” he said.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” she said. Her eyes were bright and shining blue. He remembered that color. Like the skies. Like freedom and hope.

Her smile was joy. 

He couldn’t answer. All he could do was wrap her up in his arms and kiss her lips. She was a miracle. 

When he came to himself and leaned back, she held on. “I don’t know where you think you’re going, I’m not letting you go again,” she murmured, and cupped his jaw to pull him back in for another kiss.

He decided that was just fine with him.


End file.
